


Mister Sandman

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomniac Roman, Kinda?, M/M, Singing To Confess Your Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's not sleeping, i guess?, that's all this is, v lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: "Roman was an Artiste, an actor and a singer, a musician on the side, a painter on the other, a Renaissance man of the modern era, never able to truly focus, chasing after dream after dream after dream, never stopping or pausing-Never resting."- until a siren appeared in the edge of his vision, calling him to sleep. And Roman couldn't resist, couldn't help but fall in love.





	Mister Sandman

Roman was an  _ Artiste _ , an actor and a singer, a musician on the side, a painter on the other, a Renaissance man of the modern era, never able to truly focus, chasing after dream after dream after dream, never stopping or pausing- 

Never  _ resting _ .

He slept, and he dreamt of what was to come, dreamt of his goals being accomplished, and of the new ones he'd have after. He dreamt of the satisfaction of finishing  _ anything _ at all, even as he hurried from one project to the next, too many there for him to give any of them his all. 

But still he never  _ stopped _ .

That is, until he started seeing a figure in the edge of his vision. A shadow, a silhouette, a siren- for whenever he was close, Roman could feel the pull towards him. He could feel his movements slowing, his thoughts growing hazy, the eternal restlessness finally catching up with him. 

It was inescapable and frightening. At first. 

He ran from the siren. At first. 

He was terrified out of his mind. At first. 

And the world was normal again. For a while. The nights turned into days again, goals turned into dreams again and his aspirations grew even more distant than before. 

Until it started  _ following _ . 

~

Roman hadn't seen the bags stamped under his eyes, the cups of coffee littering all his surfaces, the way his bed was untouched more often than not, more than it should be. 

The siren noticed, and its pull grew ever stronger. It was only a matter of time until Roman would succumb to it. 

He caught a glimpse of the siren's face for the first time, as his mind hazied and his limbs grew weak as he was slumping over his script, highlighter falling out of his hand. The siren was so beautiful _ ,  _ he had to be a dream. 

Hard edges and strong lines, neither pretty nor handsome, but a softness in the line around his mouth and eyes, like he smiled a lot, like he was caring, beneath the sharp edges.

And Roman slept,  _ rested _ , for the first time in too long.

~

Roman didn't notice the fondness in the sirens eyes. No, Roman grew addicted instead. 

Addicted to seeing his siren's face, to trying to unravel what his little changes in expression meant, to figuring out why he'd care for Roman in particular.

~

Remy, the shadow, the silhouette, the siren, was perplexed.

Sure, he'd loved humans before, and humans had come to like him before, but never quite like this- he was a  _ Leech _ , after all, called a symbiote by some, and a parasite by others. 

He... he would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Roman looked at him. 

~

Roman started looking for Remy more, sleeping more just to see him, the amount of coffee cups on his desks and tables and shelves slowly waning. 

Remy was ever-elusive, of course, but… After one encounter leaving the siren especially breathless, Roman found a Starbucks cup on his nightstand. 

He was... confused, at first, thinking he'd forgotten it there, before reading the name, and seeing the doodle of a stick-man blowing him a kiss. The giggle that escaped him was positively silly, and he reveled in the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. 

He showered in record time, rushing his hair and make-up routines, hurrying and running to the nearest Starbucks, and trying to find his siren.

When he finally burst through the doors, very much not out of breath, and perfectly composed,  _ fully  _ aware he was clutching the empty cup still, he saw  _ him _ .

Saw him fully, in the light of day, for the first time. He didn’t, Not At All, stumble on the way to the counter. That'd be  _ ridiculous _ .

Remy looked softer, in a human light, the twinkle in his eyes more mischievous than outright cunning, more a tease than a trickster. He smirked, seeing Roman, and there may have been instances in which some choice humans may have forgotten to breathe. 

They talked, nothing deep, as they stood there, and Roman was a man of fairy tales and a proponent of True Love. It was only natural he'd become besotted. That he would fall in love. 

~

Logan was Roman’s best friend of many years, and very glad his friend was sleeping more. He was also already growing sick of hearing about his newest crush. He could recite the story of their first meeting three days after it happened, including all the gestures and song-breaks, and he hadn’t even seen the guy.

Four months after that meeting, Logan could've written a dissertation on the colour of Remy’s eyes and the sound of his laugh, and an entire book about his dry wit and sarcastic nature. 

Do  _ not _ ask him about the playlist Roman made to go along his love story, and had agonized over, at length, at three am. Logan was _ this close _ to becoming a convicted murderer if Roman didn’t confess his love soon. 

Remy, on his end, was... maybe a little flustered. Maybe a lot. Was maybe applying a lot more foundation than usual to hide his blush, whenever Roman would be his Grand Romantic Self. He may or may not want to ask him out on a date.

His roommate, Virgil, may or may not have beaten his head against a wall multiple times as Remy considered this, most often at ungodly hours no human should be awake at, eight to nine in the morning, once even at  _ six _ .

That might’ve been the reason that Virgil shoved Remy to visit Roman, one particularly dark night, when only the full moon was illuminating the waking world.

The bright lamp on Roman’s night stand burned brightly, the man himself unable to sleep with his beloved so far away, kept awake by day dreams. And with the ideas were running wild in his mind- of paintings, music pieces, short stories and, most of all, potential dates.

Remy had stopped coming around as often when they started meeting in the Real World. A development Roman didn't quite like, but hadn't pushed. It gave him more time to anticipate meeting his siren after all. 

But still… he couldn't deny the happiness flooding through him, when he saw a familiar silhouette in the corner of his eye. 

Remy was ethereal in the light of the moon, and Roman’s thoughts scattered as soon as he caught sight of him, making him braver than he would've been before. Bolder.

… He hoped this wouldn't backfire.

Roman grinned, familiar with the fond annoyance in remys eyes-

"Whatcha up to now, babe-" 

Roman started humming, then singing, still careful not to face Remy directly, afraid he might disappear. The air between them seemed so filled with tension, he just wanted to close the distance, letting the tension break, letting the lightning crack on his skin as he touched his love. 

_ "Mister Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest, I've ever seen"  _

Remy couldn't have hidden his blush if he wanted to. "Babe, this is cute ‘n all, but-" 

_ "Give him two lips, like roses and clovers." _ Roman turned to him now, one hand stretching out, as if to cradle his cheek.  _ "And tell him that his lonesome nights are over." _ He took Remy’s hand instead. Roman took a step closer, checking for any sign to stop, but finding none.

He grinned, bashful, as he sang on.  _ "Mister Sandman, I’m so alone," _ he pouted, encircling Remy’s waist with the other hand and pulling him close,  _ "don't have nobody, to call my own."  _

He was a head smaller than Remy, blinking up at him through his lashes, and Remy almost kissed him then and there.

He took Roman’s face in his hands instead, enjoying the redness blooming there, pulling him close, playing with a strand of his hair. "Hmmm, mind changing that, hun?"

Roman  _ squeaked. _

Thankfully, the sound was quickly forgotten, as he pressed his lips to Remy’s, the two almost stumbling into each other in their haste. Roman ended up in Remy’s lap, the two men kissing and teasing each other as the devil's hour passed them by. 

And as sleep tugged on their eyes, they snuggled, sleeping late into the day, both feeling at home in the others arms, both resting soundly in the other’s arms. 


End file.
